A Series Of Fortunate Events
by stun-gunned93
Summary: A little look into the moments of Ned and Chuck's life together. After series 2. Chuck/Ned
1. Chapter 1

It was the eve of Christmas, 2009, and a time to be spent with loved one. Which, coincidentally, was exactly what a girl named Chuck was doing with a pie maker named Ned, her boyfriend, at that very moment, underneath the crust of a pie only 2 years, 5 months, 29 days, 4 hours and 48 minutes after she was alive-agained by said pie maker. The couple were both heavily wrapped in thick coats, gloves and scarves and also each other. Any passer-by would assume they were very much in love; and they were. The conversation flowed easily between them; focusing mainly, as it did most of the time, on the time Ned and Chuck spent away from each other during their childhood. Topics varied from what exactly was in the cellar of Aunt Lily and Aunt Vivian's house to the extent which Ned had missed Chuck. Only 2 hours and 44 minutes earlier, he had showed her the box containing the letters his twelve-year-old self had wrote to her during his stay at the Longborough School for Boys and they had decided to sit outside to watch the snowfall and read his letters. He would occasionally blush and attempt to skim over a part of the letters, before Chuck insisting he read it out loud. It was after Ned read one of these segments out loud to Chuck, blushing the entire time that Chuck scooted up to him and cuddled him carefully through the several layers of clothing they were both sporting. After 3 more letters and a hot chocolate brought from Olive as she left the Pie Hole, Ned suggested they go inside; a suggestion gratefully met by an equally cold Chuck.

"Ned, just one thing" Chuck said, stopping Ned from entering the Pie Hole

"Hmm?" he asked, turning around to face the love of his life. Chuck smiled

"Merry Christmas" she murmured, holding his hand. He smiled broadly back at her and squeezed her hand before leading her into the warmth of the Pie Hole.


	2. Chapter 2

Last Chapter:

"_Ned, just one thing," Chuck said, stopping Ned from entering the Pie Hole _

"_Hmm?" he asked, turning around to face the love of his life. Chuck smiled_

"_Merry Christmas," she murmured, holding his hand. He smiled broadly back at her and squeezed her hand before leading her into the warmth of the Pie Hole._

Ned led a rather put-out Chuck through the restaurant to the empty kitchen

"What's wrong honey?" he asked whilst rummaging through the drawers, throwing a cheeky grin over his shoulder at her.

"Do I not get a Merry Christmas back?" she asked, her voice sounding hurt

"Oh, my love, of course. It just had to be in the right place," he replied, as if this was the most sensible thing in the world. He continued to rummage through the drawers before pausing and frowning.

"In... the kitchen?" Chuck asked, now thoroughly confused. She watched as Ned bent over to look under the sink and found her eyes wandering.

"Yup," He replied, popping the 'p' and surprising Chuck out of her small fantasy. He turned to her with a mischievous glint in his eye and sporting a smirk. He began to stalk towards her, making her involuntarily take a step back, for safety's sake. Despite her efforts to keep a space between them, lest Ned accidentally re-dead her, he carried on walking towards her, smiling wickedly. Suddenly, something was pressing into her back and Chuck found herself pressed against the wall, with Ned still stalking towards her. She opened her mouth to say something sensible about the boundaries he had carefully placed, before closing it as she remembered that he never breached his own rules and she might not get a chance like this again.

"Ned?" she asked softly, her voice slightly squeaky. He smirked, knowing the affect he had on her.

"Yes?" he replied, his voice deeper than normal. It was Chuck's turn to smirk now.

"Wh- What are you doing? One touch and I-, "she was cut off by his gloved finger against her lips.

"I told you. I'm wishing you a Merry Christmas," He said, now only a breath away from her. She frowned and opened her mouth to ask why he didn't just say it before he cut her off, whispering in her ear.

"Look up,"

She did so and saw a small garland, leaves a deep green adorned with small white berries hanging above their heads. She lowered her gaze to Ned's lips.

"Mistletoe," she muttered

"Too right," he replied before placing a thin layer of plastic wrap between them, "Merry Christmas, love," he said before leaning in and kissing Chuck softly on the lips. It was soft and perfect and everything a Christmas kiss should be.

"Chuck?" Ned asked after he reluctantly broke away

"Mmm?" she sighed, he cheeks flushed and her eyes still half closed. He smiled.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too, Ned," She replied, before leaning back in for another kiss.


End file.
